


Roses

by princess_mouse



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Fluff, Love Poems, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Romantic Fluff, Roses, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_mouse/pseuds/princess_mouse
Summary: Roses are red, stars do shine. Andy wants Ashley to be his Valentine <3Andy showers Ashley in roses and love poems!





	Roses

“Can I sit down?”

Ashley shuffled over to make room on the couch but didn’t look up. He was busy doing his make up. “It’s a couch. That’s what its for,” he said flatly as he worked on his eyeliner.

Andy sensed the tension in the air and cautiously sat down. The smaller man shuffled away a bit more until he was almost plastered against the couch arm. Nothing phased him from his task of making his eyeliner perfect. Andy wanted to reach out and touch him. Maybe playfully pull a piece of Ashley’s hair so he’d tell him to go away even though his smile said otherwise.

“Did you come over here to tell me that my bass playing sucks too?” Ashley asked coldly.

The comment surprised Andy and he longed to pull Ashley into a hug. He noticed the smaller man’s slumped shoulders which reflected defeat. This tour was different. Ashley was in his head more, it seemed there were other things on his mind, and he kept to himself. Andy knew he should have defended his friend when their soundcheck ended in a fight. Jake and Ashley got into a screaming match with each other. CC came to Ashley’s rescue while Jinxx went after Jake. Hurtful words were exchanged between them and no one wanted to force them to apologize to each other.

Andy gave Ashley a sympathetic look even if it went unnoticed. “No, I wanted to give you this,” he said waiting a beat. “I know I am a day early but Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Ashley finally looked up from his small mirror to see Andy holding out a red rose.

“Roses are red, my eyes are blue. You once loved me and I still love you,” Andy said grinning stupidly at him.

The bassist laughed awkwardly and took the rose that was being offered to him. It was hard to stop the smile that pulled at the corners of his mouth. Ashley’s cheeks started to burn from the blush that colored his pale cheeks. “Thank you,” he said softly.

Andy leaned over and pecked a kiss onto his cheek. Before Ashley could say anything else the other man was gone.

He admired the beautiful rose in his hand and everything felt better. All the sad feelings melted away over such a simple gesture. Andy’s poem played on repeat in his head as he got ready. While he played it felt like old times and he was happy. All the fighting was forgotten as he put his whole heart into the performance. He caught Andy watching him and he made sure he gave him that enticing look.

All that happiness faded once they stepped onto the bus.

Jake complained and Jinxx was drunkenly goading him on. CC was engulfed in his conversation with his girlfriend and Andy was doing something similar. Ashley walked past everyone with his rose in hand to hide in his bunk. There he could put his headphones on and try to hold onto what happiness was still there. All around him everyone was either in love or fighting with someone.

He placed the rose safely on the tiny ledge in his bunk, so he could admire it. Axl Rose lulled him into a false sense of contentment as he ignored the world around him. Sleep found him easily and he pulled his blankets tightly around himself to mimic an embrace. His dreams were filled with Andy even though he tried to expel them over the years. His friend was married, he didn’t want to be a homewrecker. He didn’t believe in infidelity and if their relationship was meant to last it would have. It didn’t matter how much Andy still loved him, he wasn’t allowed to return that love because he was doing an injustice to Juliet (even if he didn’t like her).

Ashley was jolted awake by CC’s clumsy antics. The drummer had managed to roll out of his bunk and hit the floor below. Ashley grumbled and peeled his eyes open. Instead of poking his head out of his bunk to check on his friend he was met by the sight of three red roses laying on his pillow. That giddy feeling from the day before returned as he admired them. He noticed there were three notes attached to the roses and he pulled the small cards off the stems to read them.

‘Roses are red, violets are blue. I’ve never met anyone as beautiful as you.’

‘Roses are red, carnations are pink. I want you to be mine, what do you think?’

‘Roses are red, Ashley, you shine. Just like a star, be my Valentine.’

He didn’t expect tears of happiness nor did he expect to be brimming with joy when he finally got out of his bunk. Andy regarded him with a coy smile and didn’t say anything about the flowers. Later when the others were occupied, Andy wiggled his way into Ashley’s bunk with another rose.

“Roses are red, lilies are white. I miss you so much, can I see you tonight?” Andy asked as he handed the rose to Ashley.

Ashley had no words. He nodded his head to accept the invitation. Then as always Andy snuck away and left him alone. He didn’t give Ashley any time to question where he was hiding all these roses or how long it took him to come up with the poems. Ashley now had five red roses in his bunk and an overwhelming sense of love radiating through him.

In the back of his mind he knew he shouldn’t say yes.

Andy should be doing this for his wife not him. He didn’t deserve to take that away from her. It was greedy to let Andy treat him this way even if he liked the attention. The nostalgic feeling of their past relationship always crossed Ashley’s mind and he longed for them to be together again. Unfortunately, the heart wants what it wants and tonight, his heart wanted Andy.

It was one of those lucky nights that the band got to stay in a hotel. The ability to get privacy and a shower excited them all. They sometimes would plan to go out together but tonight everyone was looking forward to their own rooms. The bus pulled up to the hotel around 6:30 pm. They spent a considerable amount of time in the lobby talking and getting their room keys. Then slowly made their way upstairs which annoyed Ashley.

He was in panic mode. He need to shower and find something to wear. He didn’t know what Andy had planned and he wanted to look his best. He ignored CC’s questions as he opened his door with the room key. He didn’t have time for other people, if he was going to go against all his morals for one night, he needed to get ready.

He threw the door open and wheeled his luggage in. The roses from the bus were in his hand as well. He wanted to put them in water to preserve them. He kicked the door shut on CC’s comment about the flowers and went into the bathroom. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water, it wasn’t a vase not like the one his grandma gave him, but it would do. He ever so carefully carried the glass and flowers out of the bathroom and into the dark bedroom.

A little outside light from the city street helped cast an outline of where the dresser was. He found a safe surface to put the glass down and he stepped back hoping once he turned on the lights the flowers wouldn’t fall over. He stayed in enough hotels to know where light switches tended to be, and he went back towards the door to flick the lights on.

His plan was simple, find something nice to wear and shower. He dragged his overly heavy suitcase towards the bed only to see a vase of roses on the bedside table.

“Andy,” he said fondly as he admired the six roses in the glass vase. A small stack of pink cards was on the table along with some cinnamon hearts.

It was hard to stay focused. He couldn’t resist the urge to read the cards or add his five roses to his growing collection of flowers. Each pink card followed a similar pattern that Ashley was starting to really enjoy. He sat down on the edge of the bed and read them.

‘Roses are red, your lips are too. It’s hard to resist not kissing you.’

‘Roses are red, leather is black. Would you consider taking me back?’

‘Roses are red, sunlight is dandy. You are so sweet just like candy.’

‘Roses are red, doves are white. You are the one I want to love tonight.’

‘Roses are red, I got a divorce. I can finally be with you, if you’ll let me of course.’

‘Roses are red, angels are from heaven. I’ll see you darling, a little after seven.’

A knock on the door caused Ashley to jump and he looked at the clock.

**7:09 PM**

A little after seven.

His mind could hardly process the second last card. His mind couldn’t process anything. In his lap were all the cards and he felt a range of emotions. He wanted to be happy, sad, angry, and most of all excited. The knocking picked up and Ashley stood up abruptly sending the cards tumbling to the floor. He swore under his breath and picked up the cards, tossing them on the bed.

The knocking started to gain a beat which had Ashley running for the door. No time to shower or change his clothes. Not enough time fix his hair or put some make up on. His hand shook a little as he grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open.

“Hello beautiful,” Andy said holding a single rose in his hand.

Ashley was smitten. Absolutely lost for words as Andy stood there in front of him with another rose. He stepped aside to let the taller man into the room then closed the door.

“Roses are red, the sea is blue. Let me be your forever and every day I’ll love you,” Andy said. He handed the rose to Ashley and waited for an answer.

The smaller man was blushing. He chewed at his lip as his brown eyes looked up through thick eyelashes to Andy. “You’re going to make me cry if you keep talking like this,” Ashley said fanning his face with his free hand.

“I love you, Ashley. I truly do,” Andy whispered as he stepped forward and cupped Ashley’s face in his hands.

Ashley blinked his eyes rapidly to fight back the tears. He nuzzled into the touch and gave Andy the look. The one full of love and admiration. “I love you too. I mean it I really love you,” Ashley sniffled.

“So, will you be mine again?” Andy asked using his thumb to wipe away the odd tear that trailed down Ashley’s cheeks.

The smaller man nodded and cleared his throat, “Yeah, yes.”

Andy leaned forward and rest his forehead against Ashley’s. “Happy Valentine’s Day, darling,” he whispered sweetly.

Ashley stood on his tip toes and pressed his lips to Andy’s. He didn’t know if he could form any words without crying he was so elated. Andy kissed him back and carded his finger into Ashley’s hair. The kiss was long overdue. Almost three years and neither of them wanted to part ways in case it all turned out to be a dream. Andy backed Ashley up against the wall and trailed kisses to his boyfriend’s nose, cheeks, and forehead. He had almost three years of physical contact and affection to make up for.

“Andy,” Ashley said breathlessly. “I never thought we’d get to celebrate another Valentine's Day together.”

That made Andy smile and he gave Ashley an Eskimo kiss, “There will be many more. I promise.”

Ashley’s trademark smile was the last thing Andy saw before he went back to his mission of kissing his soulmate. The red rose in Ashley’s hand had a small pink card attached to it’s stem which went unnoticed. It was tiny; hidden under a sizeable leaf. Ashley’s free hand pulled Andy’s face closer to his and even if the thorns dug into his hand he held the flower at his side. Andy didn’t mention the card, what was happening summed up what he had to say.

‘I love you, xoxo – Andy’

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! 
> 
> Ashley Baby Chapter 4 is in the process! I really wanted to write a romantic little piece for this special day since I am apart from my other half. 
> 
> Happy Reading xox


End file.
